


Finding Family

by IHScribe



Series: Rizzoli-Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen, Harry is actually a Rizzoli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane always thought it would be Tommy who'd have an illegitimate kid first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Rizzoli & Isles, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Frankie Rizzoli, Harry Potter
> 
> Prompt: Harry is Frankie's son.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Jane always thought it would be Tommy who'd have an illegitimate kid first. Judging from the looks Ma was giving Tommy and Frankie, she had thought so too.

Frankie had a son.

Not just a little kid either, no, Frankie had a  _teenage_  son. Jane didn't envy her brother in the slightest. Considering the kid wore Ma's  _I know what you're doing and I don't like it_  face, he wasn't exactly happy to be here.

"-ognized the name from the news," his aunt was saying. "One of  _her_  friends. Bad enough we had to take him in when we didn't want him, but to deal with a mass-murderer on top of that? I was so glad I hadn't burnt  _her_ diaries when I first found them. I've been searching for someone – anyone – in those diaries to take the boy in."

The boy's face grew darker as his aunt's face grew more gleeful. She continued, "Imagine my surprise when precious  _perfect_  Lily wrote about cheating on that dratted husband of hers. Of course, she had the boy tested as soon as he was born, and he wasn't Potter's, so he must be yours."

"We'll take him," Jane said.

"What?" Frankie and the kid said together.

"Oh, that's wonderf-"

"Shut up. I can see that bruise on his arm," Jane said. Everyone's eyes moved the bruise, before the kid pulled down his sleeve further. "Considering the size of that handprint, it must come from that fatass in the car."

Jane pointed a thumb towards the window where they could see the aunt's husband waiting for her. She opened her mouth with an angry look on her face, but Jane interrupted her.

"No, I said shut up. What sort of person stands aside and lets her own nephew be abused, and talks shit like that about his parents in front of him?"

"Potter's not his-"

"I. Said. Shut. Up," Jane said. "Potter was his father for his whole life. He just happens to have a second one now. The kid'll be staying. If it Frankie can't take him right now, I will. You will leave, quietly, and not contest our assuming custody of him. You will collect anything of his mother's or father's – and by that I mean Potter's – that is still in your house and you will send it here, at your own cost."

"But-"

"Shut up. If you don't, I will come to England myself, to..."

"Little Whining, Surrey," the kid provided.

"Little Whining, Surrey. And I will find you at your home, and I will arrest you and your husband for child abuse."

"But we're English citizens! You can't!"

"Then I'll bring the English cops, who will."

"Imagine what the neighbors would think, Aunt Petunia," the kid added, "if you and Uncle Vernon were arrested for such a horrible thing. Why, the gossip would never cease!"

Petunia's face had only been getting angry as Jane spoke, but at the kid's words, the color drained from her face, and she swayed on her feet with a horrified look on her face. Tommy snorted, and a Ma let a chuckle escape. Even Frankie had a smirk on his face.

"I, I'll search the house from top to bottom and send it all, I swear!"

"You'd better! Now get out." Petunia rushed out the door so quickly the Rizzoli's wondered if she had some sort of super speed power.

"Maura, you can come back now! Alright, kiddo, I'm your Aunt Jane – I promise I'll be better than her – this is your Uncle Tommy, your dad Frankie, and Ma."

"You can call me Gramma dear, okay. Now, hun, what's your name? That, that," here she made a cross between a growl and a hiss, "never told us."

"I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Frankie said. His previous shock at finding out he had a son had returned.

"You too," Harry said, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. Maura finally came back into the room.

"All done then?"

"And this is Maura," Jane said. "Maura this is Harry. He's Frankie's kid. This is Maura's house. She let us use it for meeting your, well, that woman."

"Frankie has a son?"

"Yeah, that's what that bitch wanted to talk to us about."

"Language Jane!" Gramma scolded. "We don't need to be teaching Harry any new words."

"Uncle Vernon said worse," Harry admitted.

"Right, rule one. No more referring to those people as Aunt and Uncle. They don't deserve the title," Frankie said.

"Yes sir."

"Rule two, no calling me sir. You can call me Frankie until you're more comfortable with something else."

"M'kay."

"Now, let's go make some cookies," Gramma said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Maura, do you mind if we use your kitchen?"

"Not at all."

Harry missed Gramma mouthing 'Make them pay' to the others as she led him to the kitchen, and the ensuing nods from his father, aunt, and uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before what would be Harry's third year at Hogwarts.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
